Mask of Deceit
by D3Fan
Summary: The brutal murder of two night watchmen in the Lourve museum shocks interpol. Even better they have the identity of the killer himself...Sly Cooper. Chapter 3 up at long last! Rated M for blood, violence and language usage. DISCONTINUED as of 3/22/09!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Hello once more fellow Sly Cooper fans and welcome to what I hope will be my first multi-chaptered Sly Cooper story, woot!   
**_

_**Sly: Yeah yeah big deal, lets get this show started I got thieving to do! **_

(Looks at him with a raised eyebrow) Are you saying that just because you want to steal things or because you want an excuse to see Carmelita?

_**Sly: (Grinning) A little of both actually.**_

_**(Sighing and shaking my head) Right...anyways on with the story! Oh and before I forget, I don't own Sly Cooper and Co, and a line of ### means a scene change! **_

Mask of Deceit

_**Prologue **_

It was a cold night in Paris, the local weather station had reported that the temperature would drop below zero during the night. Outside, the last few people on the streets hurried home to thier warm houses, desperate to get away from the winds. As they ran around a single figure watched from the second floor of a nearby building, a small smile on his face.

" Those poor bastards," he chuckled, watching as a male canine struggled against the fierce winds, " am I glad I'm in here!"

Giving one last look out the window, Jeff turned in his chair to stare at the nearby security consoles. Working the midnight shift here at the Louvre was rather boring, but still it at least kept him out of the cold. Sighing quietly, the old badger leaned back in his chair and proceeded to watch the terminals once more. His peace was broken however when a large crashing noise came from the adjoining room. Groaning, Jeff got up out of his chair and went to the door, opening it and looking in the room. What he saw made him shake his head in pity and a bit of disgust. There sprawled out on the floor was the newest recruit to the Louvre's night time watch, and sadly his working partner. Jeff stared down at the young canine as he untangled himself from the mess he had gotten himself stuck in.

" You know Charles," the badger began, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, " you keep this up and one night I might shoot you by mistake."

Charles, who had at the moment untying the packaging string from his legs, looked up at Jeff in shock.

" You wouldn't really do that, would you?" he asked in a timid voice earning an eye roll from his superior.

" Off course I wouldn't," the old badger snorted, now uncrossing his hands and standing up straight, " your not worth the waste of ammo."

Turning, Jeff walked back into the security room with a small grin on his face as he heard his partner sigh loudly in relief. Sure maybe he should be nice to the kid, but hey he left himself open for that one. With a light chuckle he settled himself into the chair once more as Charles walked through the door and sat down next to him. There was silence between the two for a few minutes, and then finally Jeff spoke up, startling Charles.

" So, enjoying your first night?" the badger asked, watching with amusement as Charles jumped a bit at his sudden question.

" Pardon?"

" Your first night, like it so far?"

" Well, I...I guess," Charles said, stuttering a bit, " though it's a bit..."

" Quiet?" Jeff offered, recieving a nod from his partner.

" Well yeah, that and it's boring as hell."

The old badger let out a deep laugh at that statement, earning himself a confused glance from the canine next to him.

" Well of course it's quiet and boring," Jeff began, motioning to the security moniters with his paw, " nothing ever happens in this place ever since the new security was installed, theives are probably scared of the place now!"

Jeff started to laugh again, earning a small snicker from Charles who glanced at the screens. His snicker stopped however, when something on one of the screens caught his eye. Jeff noticed his behavior and turned to face the screens as well.

" Charles, what's the matter, see something on the screens?"

" I think so," the canine muttered, squinting his eyes and pointing at a screen, " zoom in there."

Shrugging, the badger typed a few instructions into the console, immediatly bringing up the screen for the Egyptian exhibit. Pressing another set of keys, Jeff leaned back a bit and looked back at the screen.

" There, right there!"

Jeff looked at the canine who was frantically pointing to a set of windows on the screen. The badgers eyes widened when he finally saw what Charles was pointing at. One of the windows had a small circular hole cut into it and was open. Years of security work immediatly kicked into gear as Jeff sprang to his feet and ran over to the wall where the security alarm rested. Raising his hand he smashed it onto the button and waited for the alarm to sound. There was none. Confused, the badger pressed again and again, the alarm failing to go on with each hit of the button. It was then that Charles spoke up, the young canine having been forgotten in the badgers rush to press the alarm.

" The alarm must have been cut before the thief came in, he also got the telephone wires, I can't get a dial tone."

Jeff turned around and sure enough there was Charles holding the dead phone. The old badger let out a soft growl, whoever this thief was he was good, they'd have to be extra careful. Grabbing his hat, Jeff looked at Charles and moitioned his head towards the door.

" Come on, we have a guest to greet."

Nodding, Charles grabbed his hat and followed his superior out the door.

Charles followed the badger as he led them through the huge museum. The canine looked around every now and then when they entered a new room, keeping a sharp eye out for the thief. He felt pleased with himself, his first night on the job and he had already managed to point out a break in! So lost in his own thoughts however, Charles never even noticed that Jeff had stopped just outside the door leading to the Egyptian exhibit. Needless to say the result was him ramming into Jeff from behind and knocking them both into the room. Jeff managed to catch himself at the last moment, saving himself from a painful meeting with the floor. Charles sadly didn't have the same reaction and landed painfully on his side. Letting out a small groan, the canine looked up at the badger who was glaring at him.

" Watch where your going next time!"

" Ah...er...sorry?" Charles muttered, get a snort from Jeff. Sighing he touched his shoulder where he landed and winced. Jeff noticed this and shook his head at his reaction.

" Your own damn fault you know."

" Yeah yeah, I know already quit reminding me," the canine muttered getting a snicker from Jeff. Charles glared up at him upon hearing it.

" That wasn't funny you know!"

" Say's you," the badger said, before begining to laugh a bit. Charles was about to respond back when a sudden noise grabbed his attention. Apparantly Jeff heard it to because his laughter died down and soon stopped. Again the sound was heard, but this time Charles could make it out, it seemed that someone else was laughing as well.

" My my," came a voice, which echoed around the room, " never got a floor show on a heist before, great performance I must say."

The two night watchmen quickly pulled thier guns and began to look around the room, both trying to pinpoint where the laughter was coming from. Jeff growled low in his throat and Charles peered into each shadow he saw.

" Damn it, where the hell are you!"

Charles looked at the badger in shock from his words, he never thought head hear his partner say that! And apparantly the thief also found this amusing as well his laughter again floating through the room. Jeff's face turned red with anger and he let out a vicious snarl which made Charles jump a bit.

" We can do this the easy way or the hard way punk," the badger said in a quiet growl, " either way your going to get busted big time!"

The laughter again sounded through the room, but this time Charles noted it was different, almost evil like.

" I think I'll take...the hard way!"

Charles had barely any time to react as a figure lept out at him from the shadows, smashing him across the side of the face with a blunt object. Letting out a grunt Charles fell to the floor in pain as the figure now lept towards the stunned badger. The canine shook his head, trying to get back up to his feet while the sound of fighting echoed around him. Groggily he stood up and staggered a bit before turning around. His eyes widened at what he saw before him.

" Jeff!"

The intruder, who had manged to use the shadows for cover again had Jeff in a sort of headlock with a cane of some sorts. The badger was straining with all his might to push the cane away from his neck, which was slowly cutting off his air supply. Letting out a large yell Charles launched himself at the thief, attempting to assist his partner. However the thief, whoever he was, noticed this and at the last second spun himself around, his foot coming up along with the turn. Charles again had no time to react and recieved a harsh blow to the face which made him stagger backwards. The thief, still pulling the cane against the old badgers throat chuckled loudly.

" Well I had fun guys, but alas it's getting late and I must be going, time to end our meeting."

With a gleeful laugh, the thief pulled even harder, making Jeff begin to wheeze. Charles again attempted to rescue his partner and was now rushing forward again, this time watching the thief closely. He was not more than a foot away however when it happened. The thief, seeing Charles rushing once more pulled even harder on the cane and then suddenly jerked it upwards. The resulting crack that filled the room halted both Charles's rush and the badgers movements. No one moved or spoke for a full minute, and then finally the thief broke the silence.

" Next!"

With that single word, the thief let go with his cane, and Charles watched in horror as Jeff slumped to the floor. His eyes staring up lifelessly towards the ceiling. He was dead, the intruder had killed his partner! Grief began to form in the young canine's eyes, which then turned to shock and then finally anger. Letting out a fierce yell, Charles pulled his gun and took aim at the thief.

" You bastard!"

Three quick shots echoed in the empty museum, shattering the otherwise silence of the place. Back in the Egyptian room, Charles stood panting hard and watching the smoke rise from the muzzle of his gun. His breath came out deep and heavy as he stared at the thief's form in front of him.

No way, he thought, his breath still coming out fast, I hit him three times, he should be dead!

And then he watched in both surprise and fear as the thief in front of him fell forward. It was a cardboard cut out! The real thief must have put it up and snuck away when he had watched Jeff's body hit the ground! Jeff cursed the thief out loud and quickly made a beeline towards the body of his partner. He never got there however, for as he drew close he felt something swing out and smash into his leg. Letting out a startled yell Charles fell forward and slammed into the ground once more. Letting out a painful groan he tried to get up but was forcefully grabbed by the back of his head. And that's when he heard the chuckling of the thief.

" Ahh what makes you think I've forgotten about you? After all can't leave any witnesses."

Charles grew pale at this and let out a small whimper.

" Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!"

" Kill you?" the thief laughed, " oh no I'm not going to kill you, in fact we're going to play a game!"

The canine blinked as he heard the thief's words. A game? He was going to play a game with him after he just killed Jeff!?

" What the hell are you talking about?" he hissed as he felt the thief start to drag him towards one of the many displays.

" Why paper, rock, scissors of course!" the thief responded, confusing Charles even more.

" Paper, rock, scissors?" he repeated, " Are you insane?! You killed my partner, what makes you think I'll play games with you?!"

The thief stopped and laughed quietly before responding in a whisper.

" Oh I'm not giving you a choice at all I'm afraid, and here we are!"

Charles looked up from the floor to find himself face to face with one of the exhibits. It was an old piece of parchment that was found near the Nile rivier in a small cave, what did this have to do with the thief's so called "game"? The canine got his answer when in a loud voice the thief shouted out paper before smashing his face into the glass, causing it to shatter and cut him. Pain exploded from his face as he felt the shards cut into his skin, some falling out others staying in. He barely had time to howl in pain as the thief pulled his head back and spoke.

" Hmmm, one down, lets go!"

Again he was dragged to another exhibit, this time a fragment of stone from an old temple. Sure enough like the parchment, the thief yelled out rock before ramming his face into the glass once more. Again the glass shattered and cut him, this time leaving him with a large wound down his right cheek. Coughing, Charles felt the thief throw him onto the ground and then stand over him. Already weak from the beatings, the canine did not bother to turn around. If he had did, he would have seen the thief slowly pull a piece off the top of his cane, now making it a sharp point. With a loud chuckle, the thief brought up the cane above his head and looked down.

" And last but not least, my favorite part...scissors!"

And once more in the deserted museum, a loud cry echoed through the halls before finally fading away. Outside, the winds began to blow fiercely in the dark Parisian night.

It was early in the moring when the first guard showed up for work, and when he got no response from the guard station became worried. He quickly called the police on his cell phone and then drew his side arm. Taking out his keys, he unlocked the front door and stepped into the museum. He took only two steps inside when he smelt it, blood and lots of it. He followed the scent which led him straight to the Egyptian exhibits, the door was closed and the smell of blood grew stronger from within. Bracing himself, the guard opened the door and peered inside the dark room. It was at that moment the automatic lights kicked in and revealed the horror within. The guard prompty threw up at the sight and turned away running back to the entrence where the sounds of police sirens could be heard. And as he ran away, there between the two bodies of the watchmen was the calling card of the most wanted man in the world, Sly Cooper.

_**Well there you have it folks, the prologue to my hopefully first multi-chaptered Sly Cooper story! **_

Sly: Wait a second...I'm the bad guy?!

_**Well not really no, though everyone thinks you are...**_

_**Sly: That's obsured! **_

Hey it's only a story chill, anyways I hope you all liked the prologue, chapter one will be out hopefully by Thanksgiving, or the beginning of next week, I got another story I have to update first. And I also want to say I'm sorry If I've offended anyone with this, i'm simply just trying out a new writing style, please feel free though to tell me what you think ok? See you all next time!


	2. Chapter 1: Suspect Cooper

_**Disclaimer: Hello all and welcome to chapter 2 of my multi-chapter Sly Cooper story. Now before we begin I would first like to send a response to those who have reviewed thus far. **_

Sly: You know that's not a lot right?

( Giving him the evil eye) I realize that, but we still got time. Anyway on with the responses, woot!:

Random Reviewer: Thanks for the review Random, I'll be keeping an eye out for you. Oh and as to the framing of Sly, just read this chapter ok? I got a few twists and turns up my sleeve that hopefully wont have people knowing everything until I explain.

Noalyn: Holy Mother of God!!! I got a review from THE Noalyn!!!

Sly: What's so special about that?

( I look at him in disbelief) He/She's only one of the better known Sly Cooper writers on this site, his/her stories kick ass for that matter.

Sly: Oh...my mistake

Yeah, anyways I'm glad I got your attention with this story and hopefully keep it till the end. I promise this story will be as great as I can make it!

Seeiko: Our Thanksgiving is on November 25th, that ought to help you out in the future lol. Anyway thanks for the review and as for Carmelita she will be making an appearence in this chapter and story as well. Can't leave the object of Sly's affections out now can we?

Sly: Ahh the ever lovely Ms. Fox, you know if I had things my way she would be called Mrs. Fox instead.

Kev: I already told you the French name reason, still thanks for the review.

Ok that pretty much sums everything up. So without further delay, here's chapter 1!

Chapter 1

_**Suspect: Cooper**_

" Slyyyyyyy."

He turned with a startled expression, peering out into the darkness.

" Hello? Somebody there?"

" Slyyyyyyy."

Again the voice floated out to him, coming from what seemed every direction. The raccoon thief continued to look about, his tail twitching behind him in irritation.

" Look if this is some kind of joke then it's not funny," he yelled, " so if that's either you Bentley or Murray than you can stop right now."

It was silence that greeted his warning when he finished. Sly took a deep breath and sighed. Looks like he was right about one of his friends doing this, all he had to do now was wait for them to show themselves. Shaking his head, the world faous thief turned once more and then almost fell to the floor in shock. His eyes widened and a quiet snicker filled his ears.

" Hmm mistaking me for your friends now ringtail? And here I thought you couldn't get enough of me."

" Carmelita?!"

Sly blinked and rubbed his eyes a few times as if trying to tell himself it wasn't her. However no matter what he did the result was the same, there in front of him was Inspector Fox. While he was suprised at the sudden events, what got to him even more was what she was wearing. Sly swallowed deeply as his eyes traced her figure up and down, the black dress gown she wore hugging every curve of her body. Noticing this Carmelita smirked and spun around lightly, making Sly almost choke on the air he was breathing at the time.

" Like what you see Cooper?"

Her voice came out soft and sweet, causing Sly to blush profusely and stammer in response.

"I...I..."

He didn't get far however for the next thing he knew Carmelita had sauntered her way over to him and put a finger against his lips silencing him. A tingling sensation went through him at the slight contact and he could feel his mouth becoming dry. Still not done with her actions apparantly, Carmelita quickly pushed her body against his and brought her muzzle to his ear, whispering a single statement to him.

" I want you raccoon, now!"

Sly could instantly feel his blood rushing to various parts of his body, including one that was a typical response any man would give with a beautiful woman pressed against him. Pulling back a bit, but still close enough to hold onto him, Carmelita pursed her lips and closed her eyes. Sly, finally coming out of his euphoric stupor saw her movement and followed with his own. Slowly the two of them inched thier lips towards the others, coming closer and closer with each passing second. However just before they touched lips Carmelita pulled back, startling the raccoon thief. Sly looked at her with a worried expression.

" Carmelita? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

His answer came in a high shrill screech from Carmelita's mouth. Gasping in pain, the thief grabbed his ears and fell to the ground, rolling about on the floor. And as he continued to grasp his injured ears, Sly's world slowly began to melt around him, until finally he couldn't see anything at all.

&&&&&&

_**Scree! Scree! Scree!**_

A quiet muffled yelp came from the ball of sheets on the bed and movement could be seen.

**_Scree! Scree! Scee!_**

More movment, a groan and a few strong words.

**_Scree! Scree! Scree...SMASH!_**

From his bed Sly Cooper stared down at the now broken pile of machinary, a scowl on his face and a heavy book clutched in his hands.

" Always at the worst possible time," the thief muttered before rolling back under the covers.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Bentley and Murray looked up from breakfast towards Sly's room, the latter shaking his head. Looks like Sly had just KO'ed the new alarm clock once more.

&&&&&&

Carmelita shivered and yawned once more, the cold morning air chilling her to the bone. Why was she up again this early? It was her day off, she should be home right now back under her nice warm blankets. Yet her she was at the Lourve museum, currently sitting on the hood of her car and staring at the activity around her. Apparantly a double murder was commited here last night during a break in, both of the night watchmen were found lifeless on the floor of the Egyptian exhibit. From what she did pick up from cops talking nearby, it was a pretty grotesque sight inside. Pulling her coat a bit tighter to herself the vixen grumbled quietly to herself.

" I don't know why I'm even here, murders are not my department, the only thing I want is to catch Cooper!"

Cooper, ugh how she loathed that damn thief, always managing to find a way to get away. Five years, five years of her life spent chasing that low down, good for nothing, extreamly cute...whoa...back up there! Carmelita blinked in surprise and shook her head, her eyes widening. Did she just call Cooper...cute!? No, there was no way she said that, her mind must be playing tricks on her. Growling in frustration the vixen ran a hand through her hair, trying to smooth out the frayed ends.

" The raccoon isn't even around and he still manages to get under my fur," she muttered continuing to eye the activity around her, " I'll get his ass one day, it won't be long until he is behind bars!"

Indeed the vision of Sly wearing prison garb and a large ball chained to his legs always had a calming effect on her. Often at time she would lose herself in those fantasies, Sly in jail and she herself receiving a promotion or two. Yes those would be happy times indeed, they were however easier said than done.

" Inspector Fox?"

The voice came as a surprise to the police woman, causing her to let out a small yelp in surprise. Turning quickly, her vision was filled with the sight of a huge lion, who at the moment was smiling down at her. Clearing her throat and taking a deep breath, Carmelita regarded the man before her.

" Yes that's me, can I help you?"

The lion nodded his head and stuck out his hand, which Caremlita promptly shook.

" I'm Lt. Antoine head of the homicide department, it's a pleasure to see you here Ma'am."

" I bet it is, if you can please tell me luitenant, what am I doing here? Murder's aren't a part of my jurisdiction to be quiet honest."

The Lion cocked an eyebrow and stared down at her with what appeared to be an amused expression.

" Your awfully quick to the matter, very well if you would follow me Ms. Fox."

The two of them slowly made thier way to the museum entrence, Antoine leading Carmelita past an ambulence where two wrapped figures could be seen. Carmelita paused for a second to look, drawing the attention of her escorter. Antoine stopped and turned, following her gaze to the two covered bodies. Sighing the lion walked back over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder before speaking.

" A very sad sight indeed, three years on the force and I thought I had seen it all," the lion shook his head, " this was a very brutal attack, the museum has always been a place to view fine art and such, not a place to commit a crime like this!"

Carmelita tore her gaze away from the sight and stared up at Antoine, an unreadable look in her eyes.

" Any ideas on why this happened? Pictures, fingerprints, videos?"

Antoine nodded and pointed to a nearby armored police vehicle where several people in lab clothes mulled about.

" We did find a few hair samples on the guard's bodies that we believe belong to the suspect, the lab people are woking on it right now."

" I see, are there any possible suspects right now?"

Carmelita knew she struck a nerve with that question when she heard the lion breath deeply. Curious as to who the suspect was, Carmelita watched as Antoine reached into his pocket and pull out what appeared to be a small photo. The lion looked at the picture, his eyes hardening for only a split second before he looked back up at the vixen in front of him.

" We have one lead Ms. Fox, and this is the strongest one we got. You wanted to know why you were called down here? The answer is in this photo, it was taken earlier by my men."

Raising an eyebrow, Inspector Fox reached out and took the photo from Antoine's outstreatched hand. She could see right away that it was a picture of the crime scene, the bodies of the two guards were still there, only they were covered. She felt a bit squeamish upon seeing the blood but continued to scan the photo. Again and again she went over it, but still she could find nothing special. She was beginning to grow annoyed, and Antoine must have sensed this for he cleared his throat in order to gain her attention.

" Look inbetween the two bodies Inspector," he stated calmley, " where the small patch of shadow starts."

Looking at the lion for a few more seconds, Carmelita shrugged and looked at the spot he spoke of. It took less that a second for her to give her reaction. Her eyes widened in disbelief, her mouth dropping open only slightly as she stared at the photo. There gazing up at her was a familiar white and blue marking that she had seen throughout the last five years of her life. The same figure of the one thief she vowed to chase to hell and back if it meant for a chance to slip on a pair of cuffs. Antoine saw her shocked look and nodded his head as if to confirm what Carmelita had already answered herself.

" Yes Inspector, that is our suspect, the one man you have been chasing for five years around the world, Sly Cooper."

_**Author's Notes: And well there you have it boys and girls, chapter 1 all done! **_

Sly: It's short, a VERY good beginning, but short.

Yeah I know that, still at the moment I'm focusing on Sly and Carmelita, the chapters will get longer and longer as more of the cast is introduced.

Sly: You mean there's going to be more people?

Yep, planning to bring in a few actually, so right now the chapters are a bit short but they will grow.

Sly: Right well it's your story, now if you excuse me, I have a heist to pull in India tonight. (He runs off)

_**Hmm...I wonder if he realises it's a trap...oh well let him deal with it, anyway one last thing before I go: **_

Ian: I got your review actually in the middle of typing this so I got to add you in here to, thanks for the review and I hope to see you in the future!

Also as a side note the small opening dream scene with Sly, I put that in to relieve some tension from the prologue, you know to have the reader laugh a bit before moving on. Just to let you all know I might do that again once or twice later on, adding small humorous scenes between dramatics. Anyway that's about it so see you all again in chapter 2!

_**P.S: Question to the readers: Should Antoine keep appearing in the story, or show up only once or twice and then fade away?**_


	3. Chapter 2: Monday's Suck

_**Disclaimer: Once again it's time for an update to Mask of Deceit! In today's episode we bring you, er I bring you, new twists and turns and all that other junk! Things that'll make you laugh, others that will leave you clueless and capitvated! But before that, it's response time once more! **_

Random: Great seeing you once more and thanks yet again for the review! I'll go over your advice about Antoine post haste!

Shady: Aww don't feel bad about not reading it before I forgive ya, and here this is for you (hands Shady a BIG cookie) it's chocolate chip too, nummy. And thank you for the review as well.

_**Editor and Kev: Knowing you Kev as well as I do, editor is also you, well two birds with one stone I guess. Thanks for the double review!**_

_**Noalyn: Glad you like the humor Noa, can I call you Noa? Anyways you may not be famous to everyone yet, but you are to me, your style of writing is what made me attempt to write this story, so I thank you the only way I know how. (Gives Noalyn TWO big cookies) Yeah, I'm a cookie lover lol, enjoy the next chapter!**_

_**CooperPrincess91: Hey there, long time no see, how ya been? Thanks for the review and I hope to see you again! Wait...spelling errors, I made spelling errors!? AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (runs around while Sly and Carmelita watch me from the sidelines)**_

_**Sly: You going to stop him? **_

Carmelita: No, are you?

Sly: Nope he'll either get tired and stop or run into a wall, whichever comes first.

_**Carmelita: Right, shall we start the story then? **_

Sly: ( grinning and picking up a nearby remote) Way ahead of you baby.

Carmelita: ( Her fur bristles and she shoots a poisonous glare at him) Baby? Cooper!!! ( she lunges as he hits the play button)

_**Sly Cooper: Mask of Deceit **_

CRASH!!!

Sly: ( talking from the darkness) I was right, the wall got him first.

Chapter 2: Mondays Suck

It was about five in the afternoon when the bundle of sheets on the bed began to move again. From beneath them came a low groan as a figure slowly sat up and scratched it's head. Sly Cooper glanced wearily to the side of his bed, trying to make out the time on his clock. However upon seeing the broken pile of machinary, his mind was immediatly drawn back to the events from before. A slight grin came to the thief's features as he replayed the dream over and over again in his mind. Ah Carmelita, she always made things so much more fun, hiests and sleeping for that matter.

" It's too bad she's a cop," he murmured, "I would have loved waking up next to her in the mornings."

With another yawn, the raccoon thief slid out of bed and walked into his bathroom. After spending a few minutes to freshen up and shower, Sly made his way to the closet, pulling out his usual clothing from inside. Checking himself in the mirror, Sly gave a nod of satisfaction and then turned to his closed door. Yanking it open, the thief slowly made his way down the long hallway, following the smells coming from the kitchen. His stomach rumbled as he enetered the room, evidence that he was pretty much starving at that point. Murray gave a nod of acknowledgement when Sly stepped in, his attention more or less focused on the stove in front of him. Grabbing a chair, the raccoon thief pulled it out from under the table and sat down, his tail flicking back and forth behind him.

" What's cooking Murray?" he asked his childhood friend, watching as the hippo threw in some spice to the concoction he was making.

" A mexican dish I've been wanting to try," the hippo stated, now stirring the contents of the pot he was using, " Bentley found it for me on the internet last night."

Sly gulped upon the meantioning of the word Mexican. While Murray was a culinary wizard as well as the best damn getaway driver he'd ever seen, Sly knew first hand for a fact that his friend could not make a perfect Mexican dish, even if he did follow the recipie.

" Are you sure Murray?" Sly asked, a little bit of fear mixed in with his voice, " you remember what happened with those fajita's you tried last time."

Murray snorted and turned to look at Sly, a small scowl on his face.

" Oh come on they weren't THAT bad!"

Sly raised an eyebrow at this statement and shook his head in amusement.

" Not bad?" the raccoon began, a smile gracing his face, " It took at least five cups of water each for me and Bentley to stop the burning sensation in our throats."

Murray gave Sly a withering glare and was about to kindly tell his dear friend to shove it when Bentley came running into the kitchen. The poor turtle looked shaken up as he was babbling twice the speed that he normally did when excited. Sly sighed and did the only thing he figured would calm his friend down long enough to talk normally.

"Yeowch!" Bentley cried, rubbing the back of his head where Sly's hand had hit.

" Now can you talk normally this time Bentley and not like an out of control lawnmower?"

" The T.V." he blurted, pointing towards the living room, " You, on the news, something horrible!"

Sly blinked and looked towards the living room, his eyes showing confusion. He was on the news? That wasn't possible, he hadn't done anything since that hiest in China two months ago. And what did he meen by it being horrible? With so many questions forming in his head Sly got up and started to head for the T.V. set, Bentley and Murray both following behind him.

&&&&&& **_Earlier in the day, 2 A.M. Paris France, the Lourve museum_**

" We're going live in five minutes Katrina," stated the camera man while checking his watch," you all set?"

" Yeah I'm ready just let me know when it's time ok?"

Nodding, the camera man turned around and started barking orders at his helpers while Katrina watched the cops scurry about. At the age of twenty seven, Katrina Campbell was considered by most of the media critics as an absolute genius. Using what she called her "special" program of investigation and questioning, Katrina was able to uncover even the most concealed secrets. The black and white siamese cat ran her hand through her blond hair and stared up at the museum, a thoughtful look on her face. Last night a double murder had taken place here, both night watchmen were found dead and two anchient and priceless artifacts stolen from thier resting places. From what she had heard the murder scene was indeed a gruesome sight, and one of the bodies was terribly mangled almost beyond recognition. A slight shiver went through her spine as she thought about the suspect the cops had just figued out. Who's have thought he'd start killing people?

" Katrina?"

The voice brought her back to reality and she turned around to face her cameraman again who was tapping his watch.

" We're ready," he stated handing her a microphone, " good luck."

Katrina nodded and smiled, giving the cameraman a small thumbs up sign.

" Thanks."

" Ok people lets do this!" the cameraman shouted, pointing his camera at Katrina, " we're live in five, four, three, two, one!"

" Good evening everyone, Katrina Campbell here with an update to what has been a most horrifying day so far here in Paris."

Katrina made a sweeping motion to the museum behind her, the cameraman following her hand gesture.

" This morning, guards here at the Lourve museum found both night watchmen brutally slain inside the egyptian arts exhibit. At least two rare artifacts, both recently found in the Valley of the Kings, have been taken as well."

Pausing for a few seconds, Katrina let the information she had just given to soak in, and then started up once more when the cameraman turned back to her.

" Now officials do not know at this moment why these artifacts have been stolen or what purpose they hold as well. Though the video tapes from the security room have been taken, police have found a calling card, indeed a very famous one, at the crime scene between the two bodies. This calling card has been found at almost every major heist from not just here in Europe but also around the world, it is the calling card of the world famous Sly Cooper himself. Sly Cooper is now considerded a murder suspect and anyone with information leading to his arrest are urged to call Interpol or local authorities immediatly. This is Katrina Campbell, reporting live from the Lourve museum, back to you in the studio."

Katrina watched in satisfaction as the cameraman turned off his equipment and gave her a thumbs up. She had a feeling this case would be one of her best one's yet, a testament to her ace reporting.

&&&&&&

Sly could hardly breath, his throat felt dry and constricted. He was being accused of...murder!? That was impossible, he was never near the Lourve in the past few months and certainly not last night! Still they had said one of his calling cards had been found at the scene...a cheap imatation perhaps?

" This isn't good Sly," Bentley finally managed to speak up, " it seems your being framed for that henious crime!"

" Looks like it, Bentley, Murray, you guys up for a night out?"

Bentley looked up at Sly, disbelief clearly etched on his face.

" Your framed for a double murder and you want to go out?!"

Sly sighed and rolled his eyes at his friends outburst. Bentley was a good person generally, but when he was truly excited the poor guy made absolutley no sense what so ever.

" What I mean Bentley," Sly began, while turning the T.V. off, " is that we're going out to the Lourve, and we're going to make our own inspection."

" But there's guards crawling all over the place by now Sly," Murray added, " not to mention Interpol officers, how will you get in?"

" Relax Murray I'm a Cooper, my family line has broken into heavily guarded areas before and it's nothing new to me as well."

" I just hope you know what your doing Sly," Bentley added, the turtle had seemingly calmed down enough, " I'd rather not have to bust you out of prison by myself again."

Sly smiled and nodded his head at the turtle's mention of jail while Murray paled a bit. Bentley had really proved himself that day he busted them out of the Contessa's prison complex, though Murray still had nightmares about the place from time to time.

" I'll be ok guys, now go get the van started up, we have a job to do."

Murray nodded his head and took off for the garage, Bentley following close behind. Sly watched them go for a few minutes and then turned around and headed for his room once again. The thought of being framed for such a crime was still rattling around in his mind as he opened the door and stepped inside. Who could it have been, what was thier reasons for framing him in the first place? If anything this framing had made Sly appear to be a brutal murderer now in the eyes of the public.

" Of course I know a certain cop that will more than likely be just as confused as I am."

Shaking his head the master thief stepped up to his closet and grabbed the handle. All he needed to get now was the family cane and then he could meet up with Bentley and Murray outside. Sly pulled on the handle and was taken by surprise when the door didn't open. Blinking, Sly sighed in agitation and pulled even harder on the handle, this time moving the door a bit. Sensing victory, Sly gave one last tug and smiled in satisfaction as the door swung open. However that smile soon faded, and a look of shock came over his face. There resting against the back panel was the family cane, an heirloom that had been in his family for generations. The cane had always been the backbone of his family, it was strong and sturdy able to conform to every Cooper that had used it. A scream managed to find it's way out of Sly's throat, which somehow managed to reach his friends ears for the next thing Sly knew, Bentley and Murray were back in the house and heading to his room.

" Sly! Sly are you ok!?" Bentley yelled as he and Murray finally entered, the hippo reaching to steady thier shaking friend.

" The cane, my family's cane!" Sly stuttered, pointing at the closet door.

Murray and Bentley both looked towards the closet, and reacted differently. Murray's mouth literally dropped and hung open, while Bentley paled and went wide eyed.

" My goodness," the turtle whispered, his eyes still locked onto the sight.

The cane was covered in dried blood.

_**Author's notes: Well there you have it everyone, chapter 2 and a shocking end!**_

_**Sly: Oh yeah real shocking, for god's sake my cane is covered in blood!**_

_**Yeah, kinda wierd ain't it? Anyways before I leave there are two things I must do, first is to apologize for being so late with this chapter and second is to reply to all the people that responded while I was writing this, here goes: **_

Seekio: Ok I know you responded before I started chapter three, but since that little incident at the beginning of the story happened I didn't get a chance to say anything. Anyway thanks for the review and I promise the long chapters are on thier way!

Solidsnakex2: Thanks for the review and I promise the action and comedy won't stop.

Mimic12355: Thanks for the review and yes there will be more, more for all hahahahahahaha!!!!

Sly: Oh great...he's gone insane again...

OldSchoolSonic: So you like evil prevailing over good huh? Well guess I can add some of that here to the story, anyway thanks for the review and hopefully I can keep your interest, see you next time. gives the cyber handshake back and winces ouch...he's got a good grip.

_**Well...that's about it people, Merry late X-mas and Happy New Years and all that stuff, see you all again in chapter three!**_

_**P.S.: Expect to see more of Katrina now and then, the siamese reporter lady will be making apperances here and there in the story from now on.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Broken Promise

**Disclaimer: Hey all! Welcome to the next exciting chapter of " Mask of Deceit"! I know it's taking me a while to update and all but please bear with me, I'm typing as much as I can whenever I get a chance. Anyways enough with the chit chat on to the chapter! ( I'll be doing the responses at the end this time.)**

**Sly Cooper: Mask of Deceit**

**Chapter 3: Broken Promise**

" Inspector Fox! Inspector Fox please wait a moment!"

Carmelita stopped dead in her tracks, a feeling of dread washing over her as the voice called out. It was already late in the afternoon and she had a bunch of paperwork waiting for her when she got back to the office. On top of all that she also had a meeting with the chief, who had called not to long ago and arranged it. So far today had not been her day and she had a real bad feeling about the owner of this voice as well. Turning slowly, Carmelita could make out the form of a black and blue siamese woman running towards her at full speed. Her stomach did flip flops however, when she spotted a man with a camera following right behind.

' Oh no,' Carmelita thought to herself with a groan, ' just what I needed, the damn press!'

With a sigh, Carmelita crossed her hands over her chest and shook her head in annoyance. She hated reporters as much as that damn ringtail, if not more. Not many options were open to her at the moment, considering two facts. The first one being that the siamese reporter was blocking the only path to her squad car and the other being the fact that the chief had given her a certain order to follow after the...incident. Carmelita's eyes narrowed when she thought back to the last interview she had given to the press, the perverted reporter was definitly focused on other aspects of her body rather than her face. Needless to say he met the end of her fist and wound up with quite a shiner. Not long after that the chief brought her into his offce and ordered her from that point on to be respectful to the news crew, even if they sometimes deserved to be hit around. With another sigh, this time in defeat, Carmelita prepared herself for the worst to happen and regarded the now panting feline that was in front of her.

" Inspector Fox, thank god I caught you!" the now out of breath feline gasped, " I'm Katrina Campbell from OX news, I was wondering if I could get a quick interview with you?"

Carmelita glanced down at her watch and then back up at Katrina, a boerd look in her eyes.

" I have a lot to do back at Interpol Headquarters...you've got five minutes."

Katrina for her part smiled brightly and quickly smoothed her frazzled hair back into place before turning to her news man.

" Steve I'm going to be here for a bit, be a dear and pack up the equipment for me?"

Steve, a large black stallion, nodded in consent and then went about his business, leaving the two females alone. Having watched her cameraman depart, Katrina quickly reminded herself what she was there for and turned back to the Inspector. Going into her business mode, the siamese cat quickly brought up her small personal tape recorder and pressed the play button.

" Ms Fox, is there any new information that has been found out since this mornings inital reports?"

" As of right now no, all the info we have remains the same, evidence taken from the scene and bodies are still being tested as we speak."

Katrina paused for a few seconds before going right into her next question, her eyes still locked firmly onto the Inspectors. She had heard what this cop was capable of and definitly did not want to experience it first hand.

" Inspector, does Interpol have any plan as how to catch Sly Cooper? What precautions are they taking now that he's a wanted killer?"

Carmelita twitched slightly at the mention of Sly's name, the raccoon thief had been on her mind all day. The vixen was still utterly confused as to how Sly could all of a sudden become a cold ruthless killer. In all the time she had chased the damn guy he had never shown any hints of having a dark side to him. Then again she didn't know him very well, other than the fact that he was a nuisance.

' A rather handsom nuisance,' she thought, before shaking her head, ' dear lord did I just think that!'

If she were alone, Carmelita would have let out a very loud snarl and vehemently denied such thoughts. However the fact that she was surrounded by fellow officers, and a very impatient news reporter, manged to calm her down. In fact, as she tried to get her bearings straight, Carmelita noticed the feline trying to get her attention.

" Inspector? Hello? Anyone home?" Katrina waved her paw in front of the vixens eyes, trying to rouse the Inspector back into reality.

" Oh yes! Sorry...I just have a bunch of things on my mind," Carmelita mumbled, " You were saying?"

" Does Interpol have a plan on how to catch Sly Cooper at all?"

" At this time no we dont, however we are putting all our resorces into finding him and bringing him in, now if you excuse me I really have to get going."

Pushing past the now protesting siamese, Carmelita threw open the door to her squad car and got in. Slamming the door behind her, the vixen quickly turned on the engine and pulled out of the spot she was parked in. Katrina, who had been completely blown off a few seconds ago, watched as the inspector sped off a small grin forming onto her face.

' Oh, it's going to be a very fun time with this one,' she thought before walking back towards the news van.

---------

Sly stared at the now cop infested Lourve museum, his eyes set in concentration. He had arrived not that long ago, watching as Carmelita had given a very brief interview to a siamese reporter before speeding away in her Interpol issued cruiser. Sighing the master thief sat down to avoid being seen by the throng of police men and grabbed a small piece of shirt where a tiny radio was installed.

" Bent, you there?" he whispered quietly. taking every precaution he could not to be heard.

" I'm here Sly, reading you loud and clear," came the nasal response of the turtle, " are you at the target point?"

" Yeah the Lourve is right in front of me, the place is swarming with Interpol and cops...and our resident Inspector has just left the site."

" Inspector Fox is gone?" the question sounded more relieved than concerned, " in any case that goes in our favor even more, you might be outnumbered, but none of those cops or Interpol officers there have the same stamina as Ms. Fox does."

Sly grinned at that comment and couldn't help but retort with a slick comment.

" Or that lovely voice full of anger whenever I escape."

He could here Bentely grunt in annoyance and then sigh lightly before speaking back to him.

" Getting back to the subject," Bentely said sharply, causing Sly to roll his eyes, " I need you to do only two things while you are there."

" And those two things would be?"

" Get a few pictures of the murder site, and if possible the video feed from the cameras, we might find something Interpol missed in the initial search."

" Right, and the other thing you need me to do?"

There was a slight pause on Bentely's end, and Sly could tell the turtle was having a hard time saying the words.

" The second thing...well I'm going to need blood samples from the two guards that were killed...so we can see if it matches what was on your cane."

Sly gulped at that statement, a shiver running down his spine. He could understand why Bently had hesitated at first with his words, and he couldn't blame him. The discovery of his family's cane, covered in dried blood, had shook up the entire team. He could recall how the three of them stood there for at least fifteen minutes, thier eyes practically popping out of thier heads and thier jaws on the ground. Sly felt a bit nervous as well, for this was the first time in over three centuries that blood had found it's place on the family hierloom. The first incident had been back in the 1700's when his ancestor Lord Cromwell Cooper had contracted a rare disease while out on a hiest in Africa. He became feverish and delusional, lashing out at anyone who came near. It was recorded that eventually Cromwell went a bit too far with his attacks and ended up almost killing one of his friends. Cromwell had become little more than a beast, his eyes holding a wild look and white foam coursing out of his mouth. Knowing what he had to do, Theodore, Cromwell's twin brother, faced off against his agitated and sick sibling. The two fought fiercely, but eventually Theodore won, impaling Cromwell upon the hooked end of the family's cane. When he did this, Theodore was struck with grief and stayed locked in his room for what was recorded a total of six months, only coming out to eat or use the bathroom. Finally after those six long months Theodore came out of his room and announced to his worried friends his intentions. With Cromwell dead, Theodore took posession of the family cane and responsibilities, and swore on his life and honor that he would continue the family line. Also he made a direct promise to Cromwell's spirit that no blood, be it from a Cooper or innocent as well as law breakers, would ever again touch the family cane. It was indeed one of the darker points in the Cooper line, but not the darkest. There were others, each one terrifying than the last, yet this incident clearly stood out among them all. Theodore had swore that blood would never again touch the cane, a rule that each Cooper after him followed.

' Until now,' the master thief thought, a frown on his face.

" Sly? Are you still there? Sly?"

Having been lost deep in thought over everything Sly had unknowingly forgot about Bently. So when the nasal voice of the turtle hit his ears, Sly jumped a bit in surprise.

" Yeah...yeah I'm here Bent," he relpied, trying to stop his pounding heart, " I'll get the samples you need in no time flat."

" Alright, me and Murray will be waiting with the van a few blocks away, anything happens you get back here ASAP got it?"

" I got it, and Bentely?"

There was a brief pause before the braniac turtle responded.

" Yes Sly?"

" Wish me luck!"

With that said Sly turned off his radio and stood up to his full hieght. The sun was going down now, and in a few minutes the rooftops and alleyways would be dark and barren. With a graceful jump, Sly landed on top of a nearby telephone pole and stared down at the number of police cars and Interpol cruisers present. There closest to the entrence was the Interpol Mobile Crime Lab, and without a doubt the blood samples he needed were in there. With a deep breath Sly ran along the phone line, the sun now low enough to not be seen he came closer and closer to his target. Just as he reached the end of the pole Sly jumped once more and began his decent to the Crime Labs dark roof. It was time to go to work.

------

From inside the get away van, Bentley put his microphone and reciever away after Sly had said his final words before switching his end off.

" Wish me luck!"

The words continued to bounce around in his head, making the turutle sigh and stare up at the van's roof. Taking a quick glance to his right he saw Murry sitting in the driver's seat a look of worry on his face. Bentley had to give a soft snort of laughter at that, Murry...worry; heck it was too funny not to laugh at the irony of it...but still. With another sigh Bentley turned his eyes back to the now quiet mic and his thought's began to come clearer again. Sly was on his own right now, one slip up and he would be caught. There would be no jail time, not when being convicted of murdering two cops. No, if Sly were caught he would be immeadiatly put to death; no one would want to defend him, a supposed cop killer now. The security around him would be so tight that any rescue attempt, any at all, would fail utterly. And that's what annoyed Bentley the most, knowing that he would not be able to help one of his best friends out if he got caught this night. All he could do now was rely on Sly and his abilities, and pray that he would come back safe and sound with everything they needed. With another sigh, the turtle again looked up at the inside ceiling of the van and closed his eyes.

"Good luck Sly," Bentley murmured, " your going to need it."

**Author's Notes: Well there you have it folks, chapter 3! Er...sry it's a bit late...ok very late...but my life has really been screwey as of late. Anyways I wont be doing fan reviews this time round, but I will however give you guys and gals a bonus preview of the next chapter to come. So without further ado here is a sneak peak at chapter 4! **

Sneek Peek, Chapter 4: Museum Mayhem

Sly stared at the multitude of armed officers around him, each and every one of them a bitter look in thier eyes. The master thief could not blame them though, two of thier own had just been ruthlessly murderd the night before and he was the prime suspect. But what hurt Sly the most was the look in one particular Interpol officer's eyes. Carmelita, shock pistol drawn, stared at him as if he were the worst person in the world, her lips pulled back into a menacing snarl that actually scared him this time round. He had hoped that of all the cops here, she would at least be a bit sympathetic to him and what was going on. After all she had been chasing him for so long, she knew what he was like by now...right? Deciding to take the risk Sly opened his mouth to speak.

" Carmelita," he began his voice low and clearly holding an upset tone, " I..."

But he never got any further as Carmelita gave him a blood curdling growl that effectivly killed any words that he wanted to say.

" Shut it ringtail!" she hissed, her sharp words making him blink in shock, " five years I've been chasing your ass all over the world! Five years and I'm still no where near catching you! But it ends tonight Cooper, tonight your mine!"

And before Sly, or any of the other guards could react, Carmelita charged at him, firing her gun at point blank range.


End file.
